Allison X Roark
Character Allison © Windwarrior23 Roark Mason © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Allison: *singing to herself* I hope you know, I hope you know, that this has nothing to do with you... Roark: *doing pull ups on a tree branch* Ten...eleven...twelve...uh...thirty four...thirty...eight... Allison: Hm? Who's there? Roark: Eleventy six...*drops down in front of her* Hm...I'd like to ask you the same question! Allison: *shrieks and punches him in the face* Roark: GAH! Holy crap, woman!! *reels back* Allison: Well, don't drop down out of nowhere and expect someone NOT to punch you in the face! Roark: I didn't drop out of nowhere! Sheesh! I had to have come from somewhere!! It ain't broken is it? Allison: If a woman broke your nose, then you must be rather sensitive... Roark: I am not! *wipes away the blood with his shirt* And now that you've distracted me, I lost count! Allison: *raises an eyebrow* Lost count? Roark: *flexes his muscles* These don't come out a' nowhere ya' know! Allison: *folds her arms, clearly unimpressed* There's a difference between having muscles and actually using them. Roark: You callin' me some sort of wuss! I beg to differ! *draws his blade and flips is skillfully* Allison: *rolls her eyes* That depends; can you do this? *does a handstand and holds it for a few seconds before she lifts herself into the air, does a spinning flip and lands it perfectly* Roark: What do ya' think I am? Some sort of ballerina?!! Allison: Acrobatics can save lives; it's much more than pretty dance moves. Roark: Hmph. Sure sure. And I'm the queen of Crimea. Those fancy flips ain't gonna' do a thing for me. Allison: You want me to prove it? Roark: If you can, go ahead. Might be cute. *smirks* Allison: *shrugs* Okay then, you asked for it. *flips over his head, uses her ankles to wrap around his neck, lifts him from the ground and tosses him across the field while she stands up straight* Roark: *on the ground* ...geh...what the.... Allison: *smiling a bit confidently* Does that prove it? Roark: *fist pumps* It proves nothing! ...Ah...my neck... Allison: Stubborn, aren't we? Do we need another demo? Roark: *gets up, grumbling* You're just lucky I don't hit girls. Allison: *crosses her arms in annoyance* Just like every other man; I toss your ass to the ground and you don't do a thing about it just cause I'm a girl. Roark: *shrugs* I could beat you to a sorry pulp, but I've been taught better than that. Allison: Goddess forbid a woman's trying to kill you, then; those good ol' ethics will get you killed. Roark: If you were tryin' to kill me, now that'd be different thing. Allison: Isn't that the ultimate contradiction? Unless she's trying to kill you, don't hurt a woman? Roark: A what? Forget you! You're too confusing for me. *thinking* And I think she snapped something in my neck.... Allison: A contradiction is something that goes against itself. Kinda like a thief coming up and saying, "hey I stole this! Am I in trouble now?" Roark: Why would a thief do that?! Allison: That's the point; a good thief never would, and that's why it's a contradiction. Contradictions are stupid and don't make sense. Roark: Are you saying I'm stupid and don't make sense!!! Allison: Well, no, but now that you mention it.... Roark: *starting to turn red* Listen lady! Keep talkin'!! See what happens! I know some people that aren't beyond hittin' girls! Allison: And I should be scared...why? Roark: .... *grits his teeth, turns, and leaves in a hurry* Allison: *laughs a bit after he leaves* Okay, I think I took that a bit too far...but he was fun to tease! I'll apologize if I see him again. End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Roark: *training with an old man rather viciously, unable to land a hit on him* Hold...still...old...MAN!! Allison: *heard the commotion and has been watching from a distance* He's so violent....no one I know has ever fought like that... Roark: AH! HOLD STILL!! *He swings out to hack away at his head but the man, dodges at the last second and boots him in the back* Allison: *winces* Ooo...that had to hurt... Roark: AH!! Forget this! *throws his blade down and storms off, leaving the man looking rather hurt* Allison: *frowns a bit and decides to follow him* Roark: Stupid stupid stupid! ...Can't even beat the old man... Allison: *appears like magic* Normally, throwing yourself at your enemy doesn't let you beat them. Roark: I don't need YOU to tell me what to do!! Allison: Calm down; you're not going to be able to beat anyone with pure rage. You'll end up doing something you'll regret. Roark: I don't see why everyone's always trying to tell me to calm down!! I can control this! It's not like I'm going to KILL someone! Allison: Then why are you shouting? Roark: *shouting* I am not shouting! Allison: *points at the birds that were just scared away by his voice* Roark: *scowls at her* ...Just leave me alone! Allison: *crosses her arms* Well, I have reason to believe that I'M the reason you're in this bad mood, so I wanted to apologize for calling you out the last time we met. It was uncalled for and I went a little too far. Roark: ...It's fine... Allison: Still, it was really...not like me. I was under the impression that you were sexist from your comments, but I rushed my judgment. Roark: Whatever...that's what I get for listening to the old man... Allison: Who was that man, anyway? Roark: Old guy? ...William. What's it to ya? Allison: Merely curious... Roark: He's just an old man...he's half blind and I still can't even touch him! Allison: Why does that frustrate you so much? Everyone needs to practice. Roark: Never!! NEVER have I hit him! Not even once! Allison: You can't expect injuring a veteran would be easy. Roark: He's OLD! Isn't he supposed to slow down when he hits 70?! Allison: Not if he's been active his whole life, he won't! Roark: *grumbles something unpleasant* ...He's still old... Allison: He's probably got at least 50 years of experience over you, so don't feel bad about being unable to harm him. Roark: ...He says I lack focus... I DO focus!! Allison: I think I might know what kind of focus he's talking about....*pauses for a moment* As I'm casting, try to distract me. Do everything you can to keep me from finishing the incantation. alright? Roark: *smirks* Anything? Allison: Anything that doesn't involve killing me or sexual contact. Roark: Oh...fine! I'll see what I can do. Allison: *smiles a bit* Alright then. *closes her eyes and begins to chant* O golden light... Roark: YOU CALL THAT A SPELL! I KNOW KIDS WITH MORE TALENT!! SPEAK UP!! LOUDER!! LOUDER!! Allison: ...grant thy humble servant... Roark: *jabs her in the middle of the forehead* Allison: *unmoving* ....the power to dispel evil... Roark: Sheesh... *waves his arms rapidly* THERE'S A BEAR RUNNING TOWARDS YOU! Allison: ...and forever protect us.... Roark: Alright...*swings a fist at her* Allison: *takes the blow and stumbles, yet continues casting* ....within your everlasting embrace. *light flares up in her palm* Roark: ...Gah...How in the-... Allison: *guides the spell away from Roark and blows up a nearby tree* *she smiles* Well, I think that we've made two major breakthroughs here. Roark: ...Yeah...you sure did do a number on that tree... Allison: Well, yes, but that's not what I was talking about... Roark: *still staring at the tree* ...What were you talking about then? Allison: First, you saw how focused I was; that's the kind of focus that man tells you about. And, second, you hit a girl. Roark: *shrugs* Same rules don't apply when I'm frustrated. Allison: Regardless, it happened. *to herself* This could be an even bigger break-through than I thought....*aloud* So do you get it a bit better now? Roark: *stops staring at the tree* Hm? ...Get what? Sorry. You lost me there for a second... Allison: *sighs* That's what I'm talking about; you saw how, even when you hit me, I didn't stop casting the spell, right? Roark: That's magic though... It's different! Allison: Not really; if you're focused enough, an enemy's defense will not hinder you, and their attacks will not cause you to back away. Roark: *tapping his foot impatiently* ...Hm...makes sense... Allison: If you want, I could teach you to focus more. It's really a skill that's acquire through practice. Roark: I have enough people trying to teach me as it is... The last thing I need is someone else breathing down my neck! Allison: Now, now, there's no need for that. Besides, like I said, you only learn focus through experience. I'll merely be the distraction instead of you this time. Roark: I've got enough distractions. I could name all of them on both hands! Thanks for the offer, but I gotta' get back home. Allison: Alright then, but it stands in case you change your mind. Roark: Heh. I'm not one to change my mind all that easily. But thanks for tryin'... *leaves* Allison: *frowns a bit* There's gotta be something.... '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Roark: *wandering through the woods* Miss Anna?! Miss Anna! Sheesh...she sure is taking her sweet time. Allison: *in another part of the woods, fighting bandits* *she does a backflip to evade a bandit's axe before she strikes him down with an Ellight spell* Alright, who else wants some?! Roark: *spies some light in the sky* Hm...could that...Eh, worth a shot. *draws his blade and runs off in the direction of the light* Allison: *slides under a bandit's slash and kicks him into the air, then shoots him down with a bolt of light* Too easy! *sidesteps another bandits attacked before she rams her elbow into his gut, then kicks him in the face* Nice try! *flips back to evade an arrow* Fiesty, aren't ya'? Roark: *rams into the first bandit he sees, body first* HAA!! Allison: *surprised by the sudden entrance* What the-You?! Roark: Yep! *knocks the guy out* Me! What's the matter? Aren't you glad to see your friendly neighborhood hero? Allison: *crosses her arms in annoyance* I was handling them just fine on my own! Roark: Well...now I'm helping and...*slices through one bandit* Perhaps you can help me find my friend in the mean time. Pretty girl, blonde hair...you'd recognize her if you saw her. Allison: *slugs a bandit upside the head with her fist* Nope, haven't seen her. Roark: Really? Sheesh...that girl knows how to get lost... *charges into another man, almost tackling him to the ground* Allison: *casts Ellight on another bandit* I've been busy fighting, so I haven't really had time to look for a girl Roark: Not that hard to miss. She's a heron actually. *finishes off one before engaging another in sword play* Phew! This is fun! HA! Allison: Glad to see you enjoying playing with death. *flips over another bandit and uses the same kick-flip trick she used on Roark* Roark: That'll hurt in the morning, buddy! *laughs* Allison: *smirks* See? Told you acrobatics are useful! Roark: The day you see me doing that is the day wolves learn to fly! Allison: Well, you can also do this; *jumps into the air and does a split kick, hitting two neaby bandits in the face* Roark: ...No self-respecting guy CAN do that! I may wannna have kids someday! Allison: *groans a bit* Aren't we the picky one? Okay, fine, how about this? *does a double roundhouse kick to a bandit's head, Chuck Norris style* Allison: Uh....yeah, I think I'll stick to my own thing. *whips around with his blade and slashes through a bandit's chest, he follows through with the circular motion and impales a bandit opposite him* Allison; *shrugs* Eh, alright. *draws her tome* Then I best stick to my thing. *casts Ellight and strikes down another bandit* Roark: *trying to focus, he runs a man through the stomach* So...ah...do you do this for fun or there a reason you're taking on these guys by yourself? Allison: I need to find something, these idiots got in the way and now they're paying for it. *strikes down another bandit with a Shine spell* Roark: Something? That's pretty vague... *grins* Perhaps you need some help. I have some....connections! Allison: *uses Shine on another bandit* Not to sound rude, but it's confidential and, therefore, none of your business. Roark: Oh c'mon! My forest, my business! Allison: I'm sure that there are times when you don't want people butting into your business. Roark: ...Sure, but it doesn't hurt to try butt in anyway! Allison: *sighs a bit* Fine, I'll tell you once we're done with our bloody massacre *strikes down another bandit* Roark: *grins* Told ya' it didn't hurt to try!! *One bloody massacre later* Allison: Let me warn you, you probably won't believe me. Roark: Oh come on... I've heard some crazy stuff. Try me. Allison; Have you ever heard of the Entelexeia? Roark: *raises an eyebrow* Y-...ah...no. Allison: The Entelexeia are powerful beings that keep the world in balance. Each one is incredibly powerful and no one person could ever hope to slay one. When they die, they leave behind a special crystal-like stone known as an apatheia. That's what I'm looking for. Roark: Well, if it's a shiny rock you're looking for, I know a guy who's good at find them. Allison: Well, it's not like it's a normal rock...besides, I'm looking for a specific one. Roark: There's two kinds of rocks in this world, magic ones and ones that don't do crap...I'm guessing its the first one. Allison: And you'd be correct. Apatheia are a dark blue color and they glow slightly - not enough to illuminate a room, but enough where you could spot it in the dark. Roark: ...So...like a lantern...but in a rock? You know...it'd be easier to get a lantern. Allison: That would be nice, but useless. Anyway, I can find it easily on my own. Roark: *shakes his head* Whatever you say, Woman... Allison: *smirks a bit* *with sarcasm and exaggeration* Don't worry; if I run into trouble, I'll be sure to run into your strong, muscular arms. Roark: *oblivious* 'Bout time you recognized that these muscles just aren't for show! Allison: *rolls her eyes and laughs* Well, can I count on you for help? Roark: Naturally! I always help young damsels! *thinking* Even if they can kick my butt... Allison: *laughs again* Well, that's all well and good. I'm Allison, by the way. Roark: The name's Roark. *grins and leans against a tree trying to look cool* But my friends call me Rage...*misses the tree and falls over* Allison: *laughs* Smooth, Rage boy, real smooth... Roark: *quickly stands up* Erm...I did that on purpose! Allison: *clearly not convinced* Sure you did. Well, I better get going; otherwise I'll lose my lead. Roark: *rubs the back of his neck* Ehh...right! And I have to...find...that person... Allison: You mean that heron girl? Roark: Right! That's it! Her...forgot. Focus Roark...Focus...*wanders off* Allison: Maybe I should've taught him how to focus anyway....*shrugs* Oh well, can't change the past! 'End of Support A ' '''Allison, the Untypical Damsel and Roark, the Knight in Leather Armor Much to Roark's delight, Allison eventually did call upon the help of Nocturne for her mission. Despite the chaos of it all, Allison did find what she was looking for and something else as well... She found herself falling for the blunt swordsman's semi-heroic nature even if he was full of contradictions. But even after they were married, Roark never would admit that his wife could beat the snot out of him, even if she did prove it to be true time and time again.